


Remember When

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [64]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Gen, Post-Winter Soldier, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had given him a stack of journals to read. It was a long slog of interesting but dated stories of decades ago, but he kept reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For tigriswolf's prompt in the Comment Fic LJ comm: [author's choice, author's choice, an amnesiac is given their old diaries to read through; they don't recognize the writer at all ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/542613.html?thread=77036437#t77036437)

Steve had given him a stack of journals to read. It was a long slog of interesting but dated stories of decades ago, but he kept reading because Steve had asked him to and he wanted to stay here with Steve, which meant letting Steve make the rules until he could remember for himself.  
  
But it really was tedious.  
  
When the man introduced as Bruce walked in, glad for the excuse, he set the current journal down on the couch beside him.  
  
"How many books did this guy write?" he asked with a weary sigh.  
  
Bruce hesitated.  
  
Bruce's eyes tracked to the kitchen, and he noted the mug in Bruce's hand. Coffee? Tea? Tea. He nodded to himself. Bruce liked tea.  
  
"Why don't you ask Steve that?" Bruce brought out very slowly.  
  
He scowled. He liked Steve but he wanted to make other friends too, even if Steve was the only one who seemed to remember him. He shrugged and picked up the journal again. He flashed a tight and totally insincere smile. "I'll just keep reading."  
  
Bruce stayed hesitant in the living room for a little longer before finally making his way to the kitchen in silence.  
  
The clock ticked loudly.  
  
He was tired of being the only one who didn't know any answers.


End file.
